


Firefly

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Krillin and 18 [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Love, Newborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: 17 meets his niece.





	Firefly

"Well I suppose all the pain and screaming was worth it." 18 said quietly and gently caressed the cheek of the little bundle in her arms. 

"You were amazing." Krillin encouraged kissing 18 on her temple while rubbing her back. "Our little girl is perfect just like her momma." 

"She is perfect. She looks like her handsome dad." 18 smiled down at her daughter who was in a deep sleep her little eyelids fluttering. Her hair was blonde like eighteen but other than that she was all Krillin which she couldn't love more. Her little girl, that Krillin nicknamed firefly when he saw her moving around during an ultrasound looked just like the love of her life, her Krillin. 

When 17 found out his sister was having a baby the first question he asked her in private was "What if she doesn't have a nose?" Her brother had yet to shake his cold exterior even a little. He preferred the animal sanctuary to 18 most the time. 18 knew her brother hadn't felt love yet so she knew he couldn't understand. 

So she replied to his question the only way she knew how to get her point across to him. She punched him through the wall of Kame house and flashed him a smile. She then waved goodbye to him and went to take a bath with her husband. 

She wasn't mad at 17 though and called him after Marron had been born. Krillin's family was his friends not that there was anything wrong with that but 17 was the only blood family Marron had. 

Krillin had curled up next to 18 in the hospital bed, rubbing her shoulders. When 17 knocked lightly and walked in 18 waved him over. Krillin offered to get some coffees and gave them some privacy. 

"I asked the lady at the flower shop what was appropriate for the occasion she said pink roses and babies breath. She was hot so I listened." He quirked a smile. "I also took her business card." He set the flowers down and stared down at his sleeping niece. 

"Her name is Marron she is 5 lbs. 2 oz. On the smaller side but she's daddy's little firefly." 18 stroked the void where her nose would be and marron nuzzled into her touch. 

"Your husband is very....cheesy.....firefly does suite her though. She is very cute and I usually reserve that term for bear cubs." 17 said with little enthusiasm. His eyes told a different story. 

"Would you like to hold her?" 18 asked. "Krillin will want his turn when he comes back." 

"Sure why not." 17 sighed but smiled when Marron batted her lashes at him. He shifted her in his arms and walked to the corner of the room hoping to keep his confession to a whisper. "You are perfect babygirl." 

All 18 heard was perfect but she knew her brother and she knew he saw what she saw.


End file.
